


4.Dark

by Hetalia1912



Series: Eurovision 100 Themes Challenge [4]
Category: Sinplus (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Angels of Death, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons Are Assholes, Half-Demon Gabirel Broggini, Nobinary Ivan Broggini, Nonbinary Character, Other, Step-Sibling Incest, Supernatural fusion i guess???????, Teenage Ivan Broggini, Temporary Character Death, implied use of demon blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	4.Dark

**Dark**

**7:40 PM**

"Hey?"Ivan was startled out or their sleep by a familiar voice and someone poking his side.They looked up to see their step-brother and also long term boyfriend Gabriel sitting next to them.They were both seated in front a small fire along with a tent off to side.

It was the camp and part time home for the both of them. 

The key part of that sentence being 'part time'.

They never stayed in one place for too long,and for good reasons at that.

See,they were demon hunters.


End file.
